


I have no idea why I made this but welp- [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]

by LazyChaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan
Summary: You were feeling funny before the day, and here you are ending up in bed.
Kudos: 5





	I have no idea why I made this but welp- [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyChaChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/gifts).



> I literally have no idea why I wanted to write this but welp- here we are- enjoy I guess?
> 
> Note: You guys are not minors anymore, your at the age of 21 here-

You’re Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s best friend. You and Akaashi live under one apartment while Bokuto is living with his team.

Just about one night when Akaashi came home, he noticed Y/n wasn’t in living room watching an anime like what she usually do. Going to Y/n’s room, he noticed the door was open, knocking before opening the door just enough for him to come in, he noticed that Y/n was sleeping. Grabbing the blanket that was on the floor he tucked Y/n in. Standing up, Y/n grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed with her.

“Y/n?”

“K-Keiji- h-help me-“

Removing the blanket that was covering your face, he saw you flaming in red, eyes closed and biting your bottom lip.

Akaashi who was quick on response, he helped you sit up straight. Seeing you suffering like this had made Akaashi question what happening.

You who was stubborn didn’t answer his question, instead you pulled him into a passionate kiss, you liked him for a long time now and Akaashi receiving your kiss was shocked. Akaashi pulling you away from him not knowing what was happening.

“Y/n, what happened to you?”

“it’s really hot inside the room, hm?”

You who didn’t care, removed your hoodie revealing your body and bra, Akaashi blushing from the sight he saw, he covered you with your blanket and turned on the air-condition. Finally understanding what was happening to you, he hopped out from your bed and secured the blanket so that it won’t fall whenever he comes back.

“Where are you going~?” You asked.

“Y/n you’re in heat, I’ll bu-“  
Not even finishing his sentence you pulled him in once again, but this time you made sure he won’t leave just like that. Pinning him down on the bed with your body on top of him.

“Don’t leave me- You’re already here, I just need you, that’s all”

“But Y/n-“

Kissing him passionately once again and sliding your tongue into his mouth had given him a shock, you finally ending the kiss, a string of saliva was hanging in between your lips, licking it off really looked god damn hot.

“Just help me this once and I’ll be ok after~” Seductively saying. You knew you were conscious and you knew what you were doing, You slowly unbuttoned Akaashi’s polo and tracing your finger lightly onto his abs. By doing this Akaashi couldn’t control his feelings anymore.

“You asked for this” He whispered by your ear and slowly kissing you down the neck. It was slow but attractive making you want more. Giving you a kiss mark on the neck making sure that it would be hidden under the collar when you go to work. Giving you one last kiss on the lips, he kissed down from your stomach down, down as far as it goes. Sticking and licking that part of your body made you shiver and moan lightly, Akaashi smirked and inserted his tongue inside, wiggling it inside definitely gave you larger moans.

Kissing you in the thighs, made you sit up, Kissing his soft lips before heading down to suck. He was already hard, Licking, Kissing, Sucking that part made him feel satisfied just how he liked it. Akaashi grabbing your head and helped you to go faster both gave you moans.

Juice was running down your chin and his part. And by then he laid you on the bed swiftly, preparing to stick it in, he grabbed a condom from his bag and placed It in. The tip of his part was already touching yours. And before you know it, he inserted it in. God damn that felt good, deep inside you giving you a loud moan just the way Akaashi liked it.  
Slowly thrusting, you twitched a few as it was massive and deep inside.

“A-ah- Y/n- you’re tight”

By those words you instantly became red, he chuckled and continue thrusting, the longer it goes the harder it gets. Doing multiple positions that satisfied you both had come to an end. You snuggling up to the body of Akaashi, and him pulling you in a closer was definitely a lovely experience.

“How are you feeling Y/n?”

“Greater as ever” You replied and giving him a kiss on the lips.

“Don’t blame me if you can’t stand tomorrow”

Playfully slapping his chest you looked up to him and said…

“Well it wasn’t my fault you went harder than expected”

“Hm? Says to the one who begged for more”

Covering your face away from his sight as you were blushing like crazy, Akaashi chuckling and made you looked up.

“You don’t have to cover that face of yours, I’ve seen it multiple times”

Just a beautiful night got interrupted by a knock at the door. You wondered who it was and cursed at yourself realizing it was Bokuto.

“Shit”

You standing up and grabbing your robe that was on the chair, you tied it and opened the door.

“STOP KNOCKING LIKE CRAZY GEEZ”

“Y/N! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY CALLS!”

“Koutarou you idiot, I was busy (With someone else- EHEM)”

“THEN WHERE’S AGAASHE? HE DIDN’T ANSWER MY CALLS TOO! WHAT IF HE DIED?! WHAT IF-‘

“Koutarou calm down, he’s fine”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW?! WHERE IS HE?! I NEED TO SEE HIM AHHHHH I CANT LIVE WITHOUT MY AGAASHE!”

“Bokuto-san, I’m alright” Akaashi said as he popped out of the side of you wearing his gray robe.

“AGASSHEE-“ Bokuto stopped when he noticed.

“Shit- HOLY SHIT- DID YOU- Fuck I came at the wrong time didn’t I?

Both of you nodding in response and Bokuto having a cheeky smile on his face.  
“Koutarou, what are you smirking at?”

“I want to be an uncle”

“Koutarou-“

“C’mon don’t be shy and do It again without the protection~”

“KOUTAROU!”

“Welp- I’ll come by tomorrow then- to make sure I’ll be an uncle”

“OH SHUT UP”

Bokuto running down the exit the door and locking it for you, you sighed and closed your room door. Looking at Akaashi who was slightly smiling at you made you questioned.

“What are you smiling at?”

Akaashi stepping closer and pulling you in giving you light blush. Kissing your ear as he whispered…

“Bokuto-san wants to be an uncle… And I want to be a father as well…” 

Your eyes widened and before you know it you were already carried to bed for a 2nd round.


End file.
